


Evening Sun

by reloady



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reloady/pseuds/reloady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael never meant to involve Franklin but he did and so they are connected in a way neither thought was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Sun

“Hey man I just wanted a drink.”

“I wasn’t serious about that.”

“Well shit”

The young man sat down on his chair, they shared a moment, and it was awkward. The pool moved enticing a dip, but Frank had been rejected from that drink so he just sat at the edge staring at it. It moved rhythmically, slapping the sides, there was no talk, so that was all he could take notice of. That was their first meeting

As the days rolled on, they did finally get that drink. The Martin Madrazzo scare pushed them closer. They sat together in the club. In this situation getting hammered together was the expected thing, so Michael tried his best to drink Frank under the table, and despite the ensuing horror that would his morning after Michael proudly claimed victory.

He helped Franklin out of the bar and into his car. The younger man moaned slightly “Fuck man, that shit was too much.” He couldn’t keep up despite his best tries, Michal smiled at that. They remained still staring at each other, what to say?

“Hey kid you tried your best, but the old man still blew you away.” They had just started to get to know each other, their relationship so… new. He put Franklin into the passenger seat, he plopped down and leaned to the side, and Michael opened the driver door and turned the engine on. He sat in the car observing the young man. He quietly breathed, his chest moved up and down, and Michael noticed the abs in his tight shirt. Glancing away Michael put the car into drive and they pulled away.

The street lights flew by and he pulled up to Franklin’s aunt’s house, and the very drunk man kissed him good bye. When their lips touched Michael had a chance to observe Franklin up close, his eyes were closed and he didn’t seem to mind their beards rubbing against one another. “Night, Tanisha.” He said something else and with that Franklin exited the car. Michael watched him walk away, his ass barely noticeable in loose jeans.

In his solitary drive back, Michael contemplated, while he may be sort of- well completely trashed- he thought about that kiss and the taste that would linger on his lips for the rest of the night. The morning after as suspected was ripped from a horror movie; his skull felt like it was being stabbed. Amanda had long vacated their bed. He stumbled out of the sheets and into the stare of Frank.

“Michael man, I said I was coming over.” he quickly turned around, “I-I I’m gonna be downstairs.” He glanced down and noticed that he was nude. So he had showed Franklin the goods. Goddamn. He shoved himself into a shower and used that time to think. Frank had remembered the remark that he couldn’t but he seemingly forgot the kiss that he could. The hell? It couldn’t be said for sure so he had to progress with trepidation. He had no idea why Franklin had come to his house; he couldn’t remember what he had said.

He got dress in a grey suit and walked down to his partner. Frank was sitting on his couch; he held his legs together, staring down at the floor. His mind tried its best to counteract the hangover, but it failed and he knew would feel the painful sensation all day. “Uh- so what did you want to talk about?” He sounded meek and vulnerable it wasn’t what he wanted. Frank had stood up so this feeling was only multiplied by the size difference the two men shared; Franklin was jacked, broad shoulders, and thick legs. In retaliation to this realization he deepened his voice and bellowed “What did you want to talk about Franklin?”

“Well man, that whole Martin Madrazzo thing, the hell we gonna do?”

That hit him like a ton of bricks he pulled the young criminal into his stupidity. “I’ll figure something out, but I want to talk about-“

Franklin cut him off earnestly, “Ok man I can deal with that, that waitin’.” Franklin tossed his gaze to the ground. Michael stared at his apparent victim; he had burrowed his sight into the upholstery.

“Franklin, what do you remember about last night?” This simple question twisted the young man’s face into an easily readable mask. Try as hard as he could he couldn’t remove the memories of that kiss.

“Um nothing much, drank too much like a dumbass.” He smiled coyly. He wasn’t the most fashionable man ever to hit the Vinewood walk, but the young man before him tried at least donning a tight black jeans and slim cut shirt, both doing absolutely nothing to hide his physique; the best part of him. In these clothes his dead friend would have assuredly called him a hipster.

“Oh okay, well lets go somewhere else, shouldn’t talk business here.”

Michael drove the two of them into the mountain that loomed over his neighborhood. They stopped in front of a ledge that gave them a view of the beautiful vista of Los Santos. They gazed at the afternoon lights, the sun glared being reflected off the glass buildings.

“Hmm, Michael, this is relaxing n’ shit but, how does this solve the crazy drug lord problem?”

“It doesn’t but Frank what do you remember about last night?” He pulled the key out of the ignition letting the car still. He looked to Franklin.

“Dude like I said, I don’t remember, it’s a blur.” He tried his hardest to remain still but he couldn’t and so Michael closed the gap between him and Franklin. The young man hadn’t noticed yet, but Michael was inches away. He continued, “I totally forgot what happened aside from what I said, it’s embarrassing dude, like, I’m a forgetful nigga.” He chuckled.

“So you don’t remember…?” Michael left his question empty expecting Frank to solve the problem.

“Naw man, I ain’t got shit for memory.” Still not realizing the space between him and Michael had closed.

“You don’t remember-?” and with that question Michael pressed his lips to Franklin’s. He pulled the younger man close, clasping the back of his head as they kissed. Michael’s tongue had been allowed into Frank’s mouth, he moved it around, pressing them together with his hand. Like the previous night neither was bothered about the beard the other possessed. Michael broke the kiss with a gasp.

Franklin looked intently into his eyes, “This is the type of shit I forget.” He finally answered. Looking down, implications sent out into the afternoon sun.

“You don’t have to do that with me.” Michael pulled Franklin’s chin upward so that their eyes met. And then he dragged his hand down Franklin’s chest, it was firm; the younger man had to have spent some time at the beach tightening those muscle areas. Their gaze held longer than natural because of Michael’s firm grip on his chin. Frank let this long eye gaze continue, no matter what he said he could not deny that they had kissed the previous night.

Even with that knowledge what should he do? This middle aged dude had fucked him; a powerful drug lord wanted him dead if he couldn’t get the money. And now this same dude wanted to _fuck_ him, and it would be the first fucking he got in months, the strippers were nice and showed him the right amount of skin but they did not let him do anymore than that. What to do?

Michael anticipated some sort of response other than silence, so he just continued on what he wanted to do. He slid his hand under Frank’s shirt it was the same red shirt he had worn before and it was very tight. With one hand he unbuttoned Franklin, leaving him with a bare chest in Michael’s car. His nipples tightened to the cooling air. Their kiss ended and they stared at each other.

“I-, man I don’t know-“

“It’s ok, let me do everything.” and with that he started to unbutton Franklin’s jeans. In the same process he fully pulled the red shirt off of his shoulders. Frank was shirtless and had his pants around his ankles. He wore simple white cotton briefs. The contrast between Franklin’s skin and the bright shine of the white briefs only made more blood surge to Michael’s cock, which at this point was uncomfortably being pressed against the cut of his suit.

He put his lips to Franklin’s and continued the deep kiss they had prior to the stripping. Michael kept exploring with his hands, he felt inside of the briefs, clasping the dick in his hands. He moved his hand up and down the shaft of the cock. “How does it feel?” He asked.

Franklin thought he wanted to push the old dude away but that would have been a lie, as the other man stroked his dick he couldn’t fathom why not. His head fell backward, “God-“

That was all Michael needed. He pulled the young man’s cock out and licked the head, it was cursory, getting used to the fact of dick sucking another man, but after that he was good to go. He sucked on Frank’s Head. He hummed in contentment which surged more blood into Franklin. The cock was fully hard in his mouth. Michael did his best, doing what he felt the most pleasurable. So he pulled all of Franklin into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. Proper dick sucking lessons were never given out. Intuition was king and it seemed it was very good.

Frank looked down; he gazed at the older man sucking him. He had no words for Michael because he knew what he was doing, keeping his teeth out of the affair. So he just put his hand on Michaels’ face, and enjoyed the pressure Michael’s mouth had given him. Michael bobbed his head up and down. Franklin’s foreskin had been pulled back and the sensitive head was ready to be exploited. Michael slid his mouth back to the tip of frank’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucking, Franklin twitched and gasped, the sensation overloading him. Next he would let the cock fall out of his mouth and lick his shaft pulling the skin back and forth with his mouth. Slowly jerking him. Michael stopped to look Franklin in the eyes he asked “what do you want me to do?” Frank’s dick had slide out his mouth leading to an unbelievable mental image.

“I want to suck you too.” His voice was light he had said something incredible; he admitted his attraction to Michael. As Michael looked up to stare at the younger man he saw lust in those eyes he wanted to do this as much as he did. Michael undid his pants. Sliding them down his thighs the world was allowed to see the amount pre come that had been accumulated by the middle aged man. His boxers were stained. They tented ready for attention. Franklin still had his underwear on, this leveled the field, and Michael kept his shirt on for self conscious reasons.

Franklin put his hands on Michael’s dick, he rubbed through the thin cloth of the boxers, feeling the warmth. Michael’s breath hitched, Frank looked at the other man unsure what to do so he went by intuition. He freed the cock from its cloth and licked the head; He wrapped his entire mouth around the head and shaft; the sensation made Michael quiver. He slide his mouth down feeling the curve of Michael’s cock. It curved in the opposite direction of his mouth but he tried his best to composite. Franklin followed it bobbing up and down. He tried his best but he gagged, over doing the action, going beyond what he could do. Tears slide down his cheeks as a result.

“Oh what’s wrong?” Michael asked. He accidentally made himself gag. He was inexperienced and overzealous. But he continued. Franklin been sucking him from the side. He was sitting on the other seat of the car and leaned over. Frank followed Michael’s curve causing him to rub his beard against Michael’s belly. As he worked that rubbing sent Michael into ecstasy, it made his head fall back, and mouth drop open.

Frank couldn’t keep going he ran out of breath, he let the cock fall out his mouth gasping for air. He looked at Michael a trail of saliva had be left from franks lips to his dick. He breathed heavily looking for what to do next. Michael tried to think but the image of the young man slipping his cock out his mouth was too much he blanked out. Franklin dragged his tongue across Michael’s belly, the hair slicked in the direction Frank had been going. He stared him. “Uh I bought condoms, I mean man I ain’t got a clue what I thought-“

“Not its okay I have an idea.” Michael cut him off and supplied an answer. The condoms Frank bought where lubed. Fucking might be too much but-. “Have you ever been fingered?” Michael asked.

Franklin sat up in the passenger seat, they were eye to eye, he was unsure what to say, the thought crossed his mind when he showered, and his cleanliness was maybe too thorough. Meaning he may enjoy what Michael was proposing, but, “I don’t know I- I don’t man” he glanced down.

“Franklin.” Michael said sternly “I’ll be gentle.” He leaned in for another kiss and Franklin granted him permission he was still in his underwear. So Michael pulled them down to Frank’s ankles; now the young man was fully nude in Michael’s presence. His skin pulled into goosebumps anxious about what would happen. But like he had said Michael would be gentle. Michael guided Franklin into position, He pulled his legs over the middle console and let him lie back. The condoms only provided so much lube so he slipped them onto his fingers and left them at Franklin’s hole. They held their gaze even as Michael felt around the younger man. Frank was tight and Michael only pressed one finger into him.

Franklin’s breath quieted he could feel the finger moving in him. Michael widened the other man with his middle finger waiting to touch with his others. He slowly slide his finger back and forth. Frank relaxed letting Michael to put his index finger in: the new found thickness was uncomfortable. Franklin groaned as a response and tried to move away. “s’okay just keep relaxed.” He kept a simple rhythm, slow and careful. Franklin grabbed his dick and stroked, keeping it hard. Michael did his job and Franklin enjoyed. Michael watched the young man pick up pace with his strokes, he was ready to burst. He thrust his hip forward into the air. Thick streams of come landed on Franklin’s arm. Both were left panting. Franklin glanced around for something to clean up with. Michael handed him some Kleenex that was stuck in the driver’s door. After he was done he was left clothes less in the passenger seat.

They looked at the scenery, the towers, and their glass. “Uh man I should go, back to my aunts.” Franklin said. He slide his clothes back on and they watched the Los Santos sites go by. Michael pushed the car into drive and they moved towards Franklin’s aunts house. When they stopped Franklin looked around unsure what to say, so he said nothing.

“I guess I’ll see you soon, we have to deal with that thing.” Franklin nodded and got out of the car. He watched Michael drive away and went back to his bed and slept, he was sure no one he knew noticed so he simply went into dream land.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there I started writing this awhile ago around the time the game came out and now I finished it, so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
